A Black Pearl Summer Vacation
by ffdotnetdreams
Summary: The Black Pearl crew find themselves on an unforgettable vacation. All goes well, until Jack begins to feel inadequate. Can anyone turn it around?
1. Chapter 1

Norrington splashed into the ocean with Jack the monkey timidly standing on the shore. He lost track of his friend when Will splashed in after him. Elizabeth also splashed into the water.

Jack drew the ship in towards the shore, shattering it to pieces the moment it touched land. Everyone grabbed the splintered wood and cheered about free surf boards. Just when Jack finally felt like his life had amounted to something, Barbosa rolled over the piling mountain of salty sea water on top of his motorcycle revealing his presence to the rest of the characters.

"Go, master of awesome!" Jack the monkey cried to the old and wise captain.

"Surf's up!" Will exclaimed. Barbosa laughed and smacked Will on the back of the head.

" That ain't be surfin', mate." He cracked at Willy. Turning to the crusty old man, Will refused to cease his aimless stamping about in the shallow tides.

"That isn't, but this is." Hollered Elizabeth as she descended the seas with her feet firmly planted on a large boulder. Barbosa roared with a competitive spirit and drove down the waves. Jack and Norrington cooked some random fish they found.

"DINNER!" Jack called to his crewmates.

"Oh great!" Said Elizabeth, taking a seat near the fire beside her husband, Will.

"What a great surf."

"I didn't get to, actually." Said the Jack the monkey. Norrington sympathetically shrugged and gobbled up more food.

"Well you will." Said Norrington. "We all will."

He pulled out a giant plank of wood that he spawned from this story. Everyone reached the top of the waves in a second on this giant surf board.

"Cool, nice job Commodore!" Jack smacked Norrington on the back with respect. Suddenly he realized that once again, he had failed to be the best. He sobbed the rest of the way down the wave.

"Hey Norrington, where did you learn to surf?" Will asked Norrington.

"Back at the beach Barbosa could teach  
All the little ones that he could reach  
Make it back home, a cool head wind  
In front of my mirror, pretend I was him  
Stayin' up late didn't wanna go to bed  
Watchin' Barbosa remained in my head  
It came with the surf it came with a bang  
And all across the board my friends felt the same." Said Norrington.

Jack the monkey added in saying, "Everybody got soul (everybody got soul)  
Got so much soul (got so much soul)  
Jack Sparrow got soul (Jack Sparrow got soul)  
Check it, Lizzy got soul (Check it Lizzy got soul)  
Barbosa got soul (Barbosa has soul), Everybody got soul (everybody got soul)  
Everybody got soul (everybody got soul)  
Everybody got soul (everybody got soul)  
And he's got soul (and he's got soul) And she's got soul (and she's got soul)  
And he, he, he, he  
And she, she, she, she  
Everybody got soul (everybody got soul)  
Got so much soul (got so much soul)  
Reggae got soul for the young and old."

The crew of pirates and others crashed onto the shore and decided to go camping. What a wonderful summer thus far.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding the nearest park, during the same day that they went surfing, the main characters called for a bunch of the no names that are part of the crew to help set up camp.

Jack roasted marshmallows over a lighter. Will built a bathroom. Elizabeth decorated a tree. Barbosa cooked up some chicken chow mein. Norrington built a crib for that one guy's parrot. Jack the monkey helped Norrington.

"When are we going to go surfing?" Whined Will.

"Oh, Will, you might just have to wait. We'll go surfing again next week." Said Elizabeth. Will pouted and turned quietly away from the group. Elizabeth decided to help prepare the banquet by supplying the camp with lasagna, keish, and meatloaf.

The sun set and the day drifted into night.

Grabbing a pile of twigs, Norrington made his bed for the night. Barbosa flopped onto the ground claiming the bed Norrington had just created. Jack the monkey would have none of this. He angrily hefted the old man onto his back and threw him into a bush. It made no difference; Barbosa continued to sleep. Norrington left his crushed bed, discouraged and stayed awake all night chasing grasshoppers.

After everyone hit the Golden Corral buffet for one last meal, the rest of the crew made their own sleeping bags out of mud. The night passed.

As dawn broke, Will finished building the bathroom and decided to cook breakfast. Everyone woke up and went to Pizza Hut instead. The next day the crew went to Super Fun World. They spent the next month there.


	3. Chapter 3

After the crew parted from the luxurious Super Fun World, they boarded their boat and decided to camp at the North Pole.

On their way there, Will said, "We still ain't been surfin' again!"

"Hush, surfing in an igloo is like nothing you've ever experienced before." Scolded Jack the monkey.

And just like that, the crew of pirates were at the giant mountain of ice where Santa lives. Their brave captain, Jack, bounded onto the icy land and gave up on their vacation, because he was cold. He went back in the boat to sleep.

After the crew spent three weeks building igloos, Elizabeth spoke up.

"Do you guys think Jack is a little out of spirits?" She asked the only characters who actually matter in these stories, as they sat around a large cube of ice that took the place of what would normally be a campfire.

"Who cares, I hate this place." Will pouted. Barbosa threw the grouchy young man a slushy to cheer him up.

"We best be asking him to join us more often." The decrepit man thrust out his caring arms in suggestion. "Perhaps the ole' lad be burdened with the idea of being left out."

So Will, Elizabeth, Barbosa, Jack the Monkey, and Norrington approached Jack's bed chambers with big hearts and wide smiles.

"Jack, what's wrong?" They asked the captain as they all sat on the side of the bed where he lay. He sniffled and whipped a tear off of his face.

"I'm sorry, I threw the towel in. I was so tired of being jealous." Jack whimpered. "It's over."

"What the heck to do you mean?" Jack the monkey cried. The others individually expressed their dismay and confusion. Will sweated and clenched his teeth in anger. Elizabeth looked from one crew member to the next, no sure who to comfort. Barbosa's mouth curved downwards with an intensity that expressed that he would never smile again. Norrington sobbed into Jack the monkey's fur.

"I traded it in for a new business." Jack's voice cracked. He weakly sat up, his eyes individually met those of his crew. "WE ARE ALL THROUGH!"

With that he broke into a depressing series of sobs and covered himself with his blankets.

"We should give him some space. Surely this is a joke." Said Elizabeth.

The crew deserted Jack, and sat around remorsefully on the boat. They did not work. They did not play. They did not sing. They did not hold any feasts. The fear of losing their captain plagued them. That day turned into a bitter night, and everyone except for Jack slept outside on the ship.

The next day Elizabeth told her husband that he should go surfing with her.

"I don't want to." He grumbled. With that the two left the ship and wandered through the icy land.

"Are you two messengers of Captain Sparrow?" A deep and cheerful voice traveled to the couple's ears as they sat aimlessly in the middle of nowhere.

"Look!" Will snapped and pointed to a strong figure that stood in the distance. As the figure approached them, it turned out to be a man, and that man turned out to be Santa. Will roared, "Beat it! We don't need any free-loaders!"

"Take me to your ship." Ordered the mysterious legend.

Back at the ship, Barbosa sat at in the mast. Every now and then a tear would sprinkle down his wrinkly beard and face. Norrington and Jack the monkey sat in front of the helm, blubbering.

"This summer is the worst!" Barbosa choked.

Nobody replied. Will, Elizabeth and Santa boarded the ship. Jack instantly revealed himself and stepped outside.

"Guys, let's talk." He said. His best friends huddled around him, Santa included. "Here's where you choose who you are loyal to."

The characters in this fanfic all glanced at each other in curiosity. Jack told them how he and Santa had made a bargain like none other. They were to trade places. Jack would deliver toys and command elves, while Santa would do, well, what Jack does…. I guess.

"Either you go with Santa, or you stay here forever, with me." Jack explained. Silence was all that occurred for nearly thirty minutes. Suddenly Barbosa cackled a large laugh.

"Summer's almost up you goof ball!" He bellowed. "Ye ain't got time to be Santa."

"Well let's go home, then." Jack agreed. So, the summer passed and they carried on with their lives.


End file.
